Hold me, Now
by The Mayor's Daughter
Summary: Lash/Myk Songfic


Lash was ready for another day. Another miserable day, doing the same thing, in the same exact order, every single day. But that's okay, because Lash was ready for it. He took one step out the door and collided with the day, ready, willing, and able.

_I can do this,_ he thought to himself. Of course, there were other days, when he thought the exact opposite. Somedays he just didn't quite feel up to facing the day and the sun and the sky. He didn't feel like pretending everything was okay, when in retrospect it was, but if just for one, small moment, to him, things were askew, things were anything but okay.

But then there was the girl. His girl. There were days when he'd be hanging on by the skin of his teeth, and only she could force him through the haze. Just holding her hand uplifted his spirits. The adults said it was puppy love. Everyone thinks that it goes away with age. Lash begged to differ, infact, he pleaded. He didnt want to grow out of love like it was just some phase. This was it, she was it, and he knew it.

"Hey man," Speed said, greeting him on their usual corner. Lash grunted in reply, not a morning person. Speed laughed and thumped Lash on the chest, "You're a mess."

They boarded the bus the start another slow day at school. The highlights included their free period, in which they spent dunking heads in to toilets, and shoving bodies into trashcans and lockers. Lash had to wait till lunch to see his significant other, and it killed him. They would write letters to her, and his included things like "my day will get better once I see that cute face of yours," and "I cant get my mind off you," and other mushy stuff of the like.

"Hold me, nowww," Lash groaned and slammed his head into the seat in front of him. Speed gave him a strange look.

"Huh? Dude?" Speed raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Nothing, man, don't worry about it," Lash laughed and punched his friend in the shoulder.

Getting off the bus proved to be a task. Lash was taking deep breaths to keep from leaping off the edge of the school, and plummeting to his death. It's not so much that Lash is depressed, he's just sick of this town and these people. He's been with the same people since birth, and there's never any one new. It's the same thing, every single day, like repeating the same day over and over again.

The day trudged on, until finally, oh, finally, lunch arrived. Lash walked with a quick pace, Speed huffing and puffing to keep up. They reached the lunch table, and there she was, in all her plain glory.

One would think that Lash would date a slut, or a hardcore girl with tattoos and piercings. But Lash liked simple girls, who didnt need much, but still appreciated every little thing he did.

"Lash...? Laaaaaash. Oh my god, he's miles away," Myk was laughing to Speed, Lash off in his own world.

"Huh? What?" Lash snapped back to reality, shaking his head.

"I said you're still miles away, dork," She reached across the table and ruffled his hair.

They spend their lunches in laughter, the three of them. Myk knew she was judged because she hung out with Lash and Speed, and they knew they were judged by their actions, but they were really, actually decent people.

After school they went to the park by Speed's house. They sat on a hill, sometimes they smoked weed, other times they just sat and watched the clouds, if there were any.

"Hold me, now," Myk rolled across the grass into Lash's arms. He wrapped two shakey arms around her.

_Don't start shaking, _Lash thought to himself quickly.

"You keep me safe," Myk purred into Lash's chest.

"I'm sick of this town," Myk said to the sky.

"I'm sick of these people," Speed said, blowing on a dandylion

_I'm not alone_,Lash thought. _Times are tough for everyone, I'll never think I'm the only one._

--

He started the day with a mood and a shake, he was finally aranged.

Someone said with a cold hard chest, "you're a mess."

He woke up at nights, he thought he was twice, he was moving away

coz everyone thinks that it goes away with age

Hold me now, don't start shaking,

you keep me safe, dont ever think you're the only one when times are tough in your new age

you better be cool, at the time.

he's walking along with a soul in his lungs

stare at him long you can find a new song

everyone thinks they've got a new phrase

but you're still miles away

you're still miles away

i said you're still miles away

Hold me now, don't start shaking,

you keep me safe, dont ever think you're the only one when times are tough in your new age

Hold me now, don't start shaking,

you keep me safe, dont ever think you're the only one when times are tough in your new age


End file.
